The Goddess II: Lie of Life
by 28GarnetAquarius
Summary: Sequel to The Goddess: Bloom comes backs and something was never told to them about their life became real to them. Can they stick 2gether of grow apart?
1. Rebecca and party time

**Lies of Life**

**Chapter 1~ Rebecca and party time **

Time had some how rewind during the middle of a month while Bloom was at The Goddesses School. It rewinds to the day a month before Roxy birth and lost of Jennifer. The winx has been stuck in Alfea until they heard from Bloom until today…

**Musa POV**

It has been a month since we pretended to lose Bloom in water

"Stella she'll be here" Tecna yelled

"Yah but has she came yet" Stella complains

"Hey winx there's a new girl name Rebecca here with really short hair" Athena said

"Thank Athena" I said

"Wait did we gave Bloom the name Rebecca when she comes back" Flora said curious

"Yah, and OMG it her" Stella said

"Winx Ms. F needs you" Anne

"Thank you" Flora answered for all of us

**M Ms. F Office M**

"Girls meet Rebecca" Ms. F said

"Girls" Rebecca said all excited

"Bloom" Stella screamed

"We miss you, and how was it" Flora said

"Boring and why are we still pregnant" Rebecca said

"I don't know but we think it has to do with M.J." Tecna said

"If it was M.J., I would have felt it" Bloom/Rebecca said

"Yah and that boy is smart" Tecna said

"Can get catch up" I said paranoid

"Fine Muse" Bloom/Rebecca said

"So that's why Roxy is still pregnant" Stella said

"Hold on it affected Roxy" Bloom said

"Yah it did" I said

"We should study a little then work out the other plans" Bloom/Rebecca said

**S Stella's Dorm S**

"Do we have no idea what we're up against" Tecna said

"Yah we don't but Adela knows and she won't tell me anything" Bloom/Rebecca said

"So you're saying that we should leave Alfea be single moms for how many years come back stronger with kids" Flora said

"That not sure a good idea Flo" Tecna said

**Bloom/Rebecca POV**

"So we need to get Ms. F apart of this and Saladin" Musa said

"Saladin can teach us some cool specialists' moves" Flora said

"Before we go we can practice our goddess's power with Ms. F" Stella said

"Can we just be happy if we just go" I said

"Then who's going to teach the kids" Musa asks

"We should start packing and Flora you tell Ms. F and Saladin" I said leading the girls where they need to do

"What about me Rebecca" Stella asks

"Make clothes for us and kids" I answered

"She said yes Rebecca but she wants us to right her every week once a week and also she wants a to stay for the next month to train" Flora said

"And I here that it's a party later today" I said

"A party where" Stella said all excited

"It's at RF and they what us to sing" Tecna said

"Can we please go" Stella giving us the puppy dog face

"What the hey" I say

"Yeah" Stella yelled

"Where's Roxy" I asks

"She's at her mom's house with Jake" Flora answered

"Thanks Flo" I said walking of to the secret room to fashion

"What's that" Stella asks

"It's the new dorm closet we have that Tecna and I built" I said

"No way" Stella screams

"Yes way and several different clothing and beds" I said

"Can I go in" Stella asks

"Yup and be careful it only opens to our bloodline which means the whole winx club can go in there and I asks Ms. F to never give this room up or teleported to the basement of the school" I said

"So it goes to Alfea basement as soon as we move from our dorms" Flora asks

"If you girls want to see our new and approve dorm come with me" I said

"OMG" Flora and Stella said at the same time

**A Alfea Basement A**

"God this a huge room" Flora said

"Yup and it has 7 huge dorms and it's all for us and no one knows" I said

"So this is ours forever" Stella said still in shock mode

"Yup and it's only for us" I said

"This is tight" Musa said

"I know thanks to me, Ms. F and Tecna" I said

We should get ready for that party" Flora said going to her new dorm

"Have fun" I said

"So what's the news for Rebecca life" Tecna said

"Not much and I just got here as a new students" Bloom said

"We should really get ready for that party" Flora said

"Yah" we all said

Bloom's outfit is a pink halter-neck dress with light pink ruffles at the neck and at the edge of the sarong-style skirt. A darker pink fabric is used between the sarongs. She also wears yellow clunky wedges.

Stella's outfit is a pale tank top, with a green belt with a yellow heart on the middle. She wears orange capris and a headband, she also wears an orange bracelet on her left arm. Her shoes are green heels

Musa's outfit is a red dress with ruffles and cap sleeves. Her hair is in a pony-tail.

Tecna's outfits is a magenta and lime green jacket with a magenta mini skirt with the same colored shoes.

Flora's outfit is a lime green, off-the-shoulder top trimmed with blue. On the top there is a violet flower which extends into three strands of fabric and connects to the back of the shirt. Her pants are blue, same as the trimmings on the shirt, with a lime green flower on it. She wears pink and blue/green striped sandals.

Layla's outfit is a periwinkle, off the shoulders ruffly dress, with green trim all around the edges. With this she wears periwinkle heels and her hair in a high ponytail.

"Now lets head out" Stella said

**R Red Fountain R**

"Wow, after a month of not being out doors can really change things" Flora said

"Yeah we know" Tecna said

"Sorry for ya loss Tecna" Tara said

"Who's the twig" Lira asks

"She's a friend and new to Alfea" Stella said knowing that my temper will go up

"The names Rebecca" I said

"Rebecca from where" Brianna asks

"Rebecca from Drains" I lied

"What ever" Mariah said

"Winx we're glad that you could come" Brandon said with a smile

"What ever Brandon and just go back to Sydney" Stella said

"Hi I'm Rebecca" I said

"Hi" Sky said

"Becca it's time" Musa yelled

"I should go" I said

"Give it up for the winx and their friend Rebecca" Saladin said

**Me**

_It takes a girl to understand  
Just how to win  
She knows...She can  
I think it's clear  
Who wears the pants  
What boy...could stand...a chance _

**Stella**

_She makes it look easy  
In control completely  
She'll get the best of you...every single...time  
Thought by now you'd realize you should _

**All**

_Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands_

**Musa**

_She got the lipstick  
Puts it together  
Boys have it good  
But girls have it better...(watch out)  
Your secretary might  
End up your boss  
Whether you...really like it...or not _

**Tecna**

_She makes it look easy  
In control control completely  
She'll get the best of you... every single...time  
That's right...no no no you should _

**All**

_Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands _

**Layla and Flora**

_She might be the president  
Make all the rules  
Don't try to win the game  
You're only gonna lose  
Now girls you know we got it  
Got it goin on  
We've been tryin to tell them all along  
Listen up guys  
Take a little sound advice _

_**All**_

_Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands_

"On core, on core" the crowd shouted

**Me and Stella**

_I thought I had control  
But I slipped, and I don't, and I don't know where to go  
I thought I knew it all  
But all I do is think about the next time I see you  
I thought I had control  
But we kissed, and I slipped and I don't know where to go  
All I really know;  
It's getting too emotional_

**Musa and Layla**

_When you came to me  
Yeah, I thought you'd be like every other guy that I'd ever met  
We'd hang for a while then I'd soon forget you  
But this is something new  
I was not prepared to wonder where you are when you're not with me  
This feels so crazy_

**Flora and Tecna**

_I thought I had control  
But I slipped, and I don't, and I don't know where to go  
I thought I knew it all (knew it all)  
But all I do is think about the next time I see you_

**Me and Musa**

_I thought I had control_

_But we kissed, and I slipped and I don't know where to go_

_All I really know;_

_It's getting too emotional_

**Stella and Tecna**

_It's a strange feeling  
To care about someone, I guess I never really did 'til I met you, boy  
How was I to know how you would affect me?  
They say I talk too much  
I talk too much about you  
The definition of being out of control and I don't wanna feel this anymore_

**Flora and Layla**

_I thought I had control (I think)  
But I slipped, and I don't, and I don't know where to go  
I thought I knew it all (knew it all)  
But all I do is think about the next time I see you  
I thought I had control  
But we kissed (kissed), and I slipped (slipped) and I don't know where to go  
All I really know;  
It's getting too emotional_

**Me**

_I get this feelin' inside my heart when  
You come around, and when we're apart then  
I feel so torn up inside  
I've gotta get control of my life_

**Stella and Musa**

_I thought I had control (I think)  
But I slipped, and I don't, and I don't know where to go  
I thought I knew it all (knew it all)  
But all I do is think about the next time I see you  
I thought I had control  
But we kissed (kissed), and I slipped (slipped) and I don't know where to go  
All I really know;  
It's getting too emotional_

**All**

_(Before I came, along...)_

"Thank you and good night" Stella yelled

"Peace out" Layla yelled

"Girls that was amazing" Ms. F said

"Thank you Ms. F" I said

"Saladin and I need to talk to you girls" Ms. F said

"Now" Stella said

…

* * *

**Hey guys what do you think love it hate it and I really want to write this so please review on what you think Ms. F is going to say**

_The picts on their Colorix, Feelix, and Dreamix will be out today or tomorrow._

_Peace out,_

_Slurpee123 _


	2. Training with the BOYS

**Chapter 2~ Training with the BOYS**

**Since I have no reviews it takes off from The Goddesses story that I made and I really gonna love it because it's a whole mix up story.**

"Did she just said we need to train at RF" Stella said confused

"Yes Stella I did" Ms. F said

"How are we going to get in" Bloom/Rebecca said

"Bloom you're still Rebecca" she Ms. F said

"Yes" Bloom said

"Stella you're Neola" Ms. F said

"Neola" Stella said lamely

"Musa you're Miranda" Ms. F said

"Hey I like that name" Musa said

"Tecna you're Tetra" Ms. F said

"Tetra, isn't a bad name" Tecna said

"Flora you'll love this name, Floret (Flo-ret)" Ms. F said

"Floret isn't a bad name too" Flora said

"Layla you are now Latina" Ms. F said

"So we all got new name and what about looks" Stella complains

"Changus idento" Ms. F said

Bloom has long purple hair that went to her knee. Her eye wasn't cyan blue it was emerald green. She kept her skin color the same. She didn't want any thick bangs so she has short thin but a little thick bangs. She was now wearing a short sapphire mini tube dress with strap blue heels.

Stella has short midnight blue hair that went to her neck by an inch. Her eyes were crystal shine blue. She had light but pale skin. Her bangs were a little shorter. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a white and blue tube top and a pair of black strap heels.

Musa has short brunette hair that went to her shoulders. Her eyes were gray blue. She had Flora's skin tone but a little lighter. She decided to have no bangs with her hair. She was wearing dark red turtleneck, dark blue skinny jeans and a pair ok navy blue strap heels

Tecna has long blonde and mix brown and black streaks hair that went to her knees. Her eyes were cyan blue. Her skin color was paler than hers. She had one long side bang on the right. She was wearing blue skinny jean shorts that were three inch above her knees, green and white off the shoulder shirt that has the sleeves on her arms and blue straps, and green strap heels.

Flora has short curly pitch black hair that went to her shoulders. Her eyes were chestnut brown. Then, her skin tone was very tanish. She decided to have no bangs. She was wearing a pink mini skirt, a light pink tank top that the bottom part show only her stomach and the upper part is dark and light pink, pink strap heels and a hot pink hat to top it all off.

Layla has short wavy bright brunette hair that went to her back. Her eyes were brown. She decided to keep her skin tone. Her bang was flat on the right side and left out two curly pieces of hair. She had on blue skinny jeans that a cut on the left side of her leg, a green tube top that says: Kiss Me in black, and black green strap heels

"You girls can pick out the last names for yourselves" Ms. F said

"I'll have Rebecca Kinden" Bloom said

"I'll be Bloom sister Neola Kinden" Stella said

"I'll have Miranda Cosmo" Musa said

"I'll be Musa's cousin Latina Cosmos" Layla said

"I'll have Floret De Amore" Flora said

"I'll be Floret cousin Tetra Deco" Tecna said

"Ok girls and you'll be there as Saladin closet friends daughters" Ms. F said

"Ok, so will have our own dorms" Bloom asks

"Bloom and Stella would stay together; Tecna and Flora, Musa and Layla would stay together" Ms. F said

"So who ever we pretend to related to is the person we stay with" Musa said

"Pretty much" Ms. F said

"We should get going" Bloom said

**R Red Fountain R**

"Students we have new students is coming" Codatorta said

"Yes sir" all the boys said

"Meet my friends daughters; Rebecca and Neola Kinden, Miranda Cosmo, Tetra Deco, Floret De Amore, and Latina Cosmos" Saladin said welcoming the girls

"Dude they are hot" a boy said in the crowd

"They will be staying in dorms 1A through 1C" Saladin said

"But sir those rooms are the special rooms" said another person

"I know but these girls are going to be special and will be training with the seniors students in dragon and skill building" Saladin explains

"Hi I'm Neola Kinden" Stella said waving her hand

"C'mon Neola" Bloom/ Rebecca said grabbing Stella's other hand

"Humph" Stella said

"Remember Neola, we are just here to train with the guys" Musa said

"My life is so over" Stella said lamely but excited

"We're not here to love, Neola" Flora said

"We can't flirt with guys this is just prison" Stella moaned

"You can complain all you want later" Tecna said walking in her and Flora's dorm

"Whatever Tetra" Stella said

**The Next Day**

"Hello girls and we're happy that you could come and train with us" Professor Nitro

"Yeah" Stella said

"Your partners will be Brandon, Prince Sky, Nabu, Riven, Helia, and Timothy" Professor Nitro said

"So who gets who" Bloom said

"Rebecca you'll be with Prince Sky, Neola will be with Brandon, Miranda you will be with Riven, Tetra you will be with Timothy, Floret you will be with Helia and Latina you will be with Nabu" Professor Nitro said

"Oh goody" Flora said under her breath

"So can you fight" Professor Nitro asks

"I can" Layla said

"Well then bring it" Professor said

"I will" Layla said acting evil

"Go" Professor Nitro said then blew the whistle

Layla beat Nabu and some other guys

"Wow I didn't a girl can fight" Professor Nitro said shock

Layla rolled her eyes and kept on walking

The girls did the same thing to all the boys

"We should be getting to our next class" Bloom said

"Which is lunch" Stella screamed

"Now guys know that girls can fight without powers" Layla said biting into her turkey sandwich

"Yah but I didn't know that I can do that" Flora admitted

"Flo you never knew that you could fight" Bloom

"Yah because I never fight" Flora said

"We should sing just to get our minds off this" Musa said

**Bloom**

_I used to be your girlfriend and I know I did it well  
Oh yes you know its true  
You'd call me Cinderella  
All you had to do was yell  
And I'd be there for you_

**Stella**

_Here I am  
So try to forgive me  
I don't believe in fairy tales  
Here we are with nothing but honesty  
I've had enough  
I'm not gonna stay_

**Musa**

_I'm sorry for running away like this  
And I'm sorry I've already made my wish  
Oh, But Cinderellas got to go_

**Tecna**

_From time to time I'd try to tell just what was on my mind.  
You'd tell me not today.  
Come back, do that.  
Wheres, Cinderella at...  
Was all you had to say_

**Flora**

_Here I am, so try to forgive me  
I don't believe in fairy tales  
here we are with nothing but honesty  
i've had..enough...i'm not gonna stay_

**Layla**

_I'm sorry for running away like this 'n i'm sorry  
i've already made my wish. Ah, but cinderella's  
got to go_

_i'm sorry just tryin' to live my life  
don't worry, you're gonna be alright  
but cinderellas got to go._

**Bloom**_[spoken]_

_I used to say I want you, you cast me in your spell.  
I did everything you wanted me to, but now i shall…  
break free from all your lies. I won't be blind you see,  
my love it can't be sacrificed, i won't return to thee._

**Stella**_[sung]_

_I'm so sorry, i've already made up my mind_

**Musa**_[spoken]_

_I won't return to thee_

**Tecna**_[sung]_

_I'm sorry to say, i'm runnin' away now...  
don't worry, you will be alright_

**Flora**

_i'm runnin' away, i've made up my mind now..  
your gonna have to let me go_

**Layla**

_I'm sorry for runnin' away like this, and I'm  
sorry I've already made my wish  
Oh, but cinderella's got to go  
I'm sorry, just tryin' to live my life, don't worry,  
your going to be alright!  
but cinderella's got to go. _

"Thanks guys for every thing" Flora said

"We should head to dragon class" Bloom said checking her watch

"Rebecca's right" Tecna said getting up

**D Dragon Class D**

"Almost late girls" Professor Lakethe

"Sorry Professor" Bloom and Flora said

"Can you girls deal with dragons" Professor Lakethe asks

"I can" Bloom said

"Show it after paring up people

It was the same things as their last class

"Rebecca you go first" Professor Lakethe said, Rebecca nodded and walked of to the dragon

"Be careful" Flora said

"Have I never" Bloom yelled trying not to wake the dragon up

"This creature is sad to death" Bloom thought to herself

"Princess Bloom" the dragon said

"Who said that" Bloom asks

**Bloom's P~O~V**

"I did Princess" the dragon said

"What's your name" I ask

"My name is Princeton" the dragon said

"Well Princeton I can hear you but no one else can" I said

"I can sense that you have the source" Princeton said

"Can I ride you first" I ask

"Sure and hop on" he said

"Thank you" I said getting on him

"She's very good" Professor Lakethe said

When I got back down I ran to the winx and told them what happens

"That's crazy Becca" Tecna said

"I know but it happen" I said

"Well class is over in an hour so lets talk" Stella said

**D Dorms D**

"I still can't believe that happens" I said

"B, its ok and it's just a dragon" Stella said

"We got class so lets get some rest" I said walking to my bed

"Ok and night" Stella said

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter and please tell me if you like it and a won't be able to write now and these days since I start school again and lots of homework I need to do so enjoy it.**

**Peace out,**

**Slurpee123**

**Ps. School messes every thing up what do you think?**


	3. Visit to the past

_**Chapter 3~Visit to the past**_

**Thank you for all who reviewed. I and my friend Aries331 are coming up with ideas for this story so I won't be updating on week days MAYBE. **

The next morning the girls woke up but they weren't in RF this time.

"What just happen" Flora said looking around in the dark

"I don't know Flora" Tecna said looking at her PDA

"All I remember is going to sleep" Bloom said looking at Tecna

"I'm still in my Gucci pajamas" Stella yelled loudly

It's like a nightmare, but worse" Layla said sitting some where on the ground

"Ah…guys I hear something" Musa said

"If it's some one can we please talk" Stella said being clueless with words

"Stel that makes no sense" Tecna said

"I can't loose what I have" Stella said still making no sense

"The sound is coming closer" Musa said

"We should hide" Flora said

"Good idea" Bloom said

"I heard voices" one of the voice

"Myna, you shouldn't hear anything" another voice said

"Binna, you worried too much" Myna said

"No I don't well not as much as Siena over there" Binna said

"The witches should be near" a digital voice said

"Tierra, your voice is digital as your brain" Sienna said

"Sienna, let your self shine" Tierra said

"A, guys the witches are near" said a voice

"Forsa can you make some flowers around us" Binna asks

"Bin I can't" Forsa said

"Stella she acts more like you" Musa whispered

Stella rolled her and kept listening

"Sienna, Binna, Myna, Tierra, Forsa, Lucca" said a evil voice

"Icing, Stormily, Darkly" Binna said

"Ice Ray" Icing said unleashing ice sickles towards Binna

"Fire dragger" Binna yelled letting a dragon dragger in her hand

"Nature scepter" Forsa yelled letting a gold color specter in her hand

"Sun Mirror" Sienna yelled letting a gold hand mirror in her hand

"Musical Guitar" Myna yelled letting a silver guitar appear on her back

"Waves/Water Orb necklace" Lucca said letting a blue orb necklace appeared on her neck

"Technology Hi-Tec Headphones" Tierra said letting headphone appeared on her ears

"Darkness Force" Darkly yelled

"Shine-no marrow" Sienna yelled blocking Darkly attack

"Stupid Sienna" Stormily said

"Nat Nature" Forsa said putting Stormily in a ditch

"This must be our Ancestor's "Tecna just notice

"You Winks still haven't learn" Icing said

"No but you haven't" Myna said

"We should leave" Darkly suggested

"Yah right" Icing said

"Flare Dragger" Binna yelled unleashing a huge fire dragger towards Icing

"Freeze Shield" Icing said just in time

"Now can we go" Stormily said

"Yes" Icing said

"Those witches don't have the power" Lucca said

"Lucca we still wanna know why your name is a boy name" Sienna said

"Sienna" Lucca screamed

"Sienna you should lay off" Myna said

"Whatever" Sienna cried running to Binna

"Girls we should hide the treasures for awhile" Binna suggested

"Bin, are you crazy" Tierra yelled

"No I'm not, people but mostly witches wanted the treasures for years" Binna explained

"What about our next powerful line will have the treasure" Lucca said

"I have to go with Lucca on this" Forsa said

"The power must be the next: sun, moon, nature, fire, music, technology, morphix" Tierra said

"Agree" all the girls said

"Those are our powers" Layla said about to yell

"Layla stay quiet" Bloom said pulling Layla by her shirt

**G Girls Dorms G**

"What happened" Flora said noticing she's back in her dorm

"That was freaky" Tecna said

"We should change clothes for class" Layla said

Bloom had on a baby blue tank dress that went to her knees and strap heels. She had on less make-up. Her was in purple hair in a ponytail.

Stella had on a creamy orange tube dress and an orange fabric that was like a long sleeve shirt above the tube dress. She had on orange strap heels.

Musa had on a plain strap red and navy blue dress and a pair of red heels.

Tecna had on a purple tank top with black jeans, and her shoes were black strap heels.

Flora had on a light pink tube top and a matching skirt and matching strap heels.

Layla had on a green tank top and a dark green skirt. She had on green strap heels, and her hair in a ponytail.

"We got to go to Saladin's real quick" Bloom said

"And we are just here for 2 weeks before we need to go to Alfea again" Layla said

"I just hope we haven't change our plans" Musa said

"There is a possibility" Tecna said

"Is very thing logic to you" Stella asks

"Maybe" Tecna answered

**S Saladin's Office S**

"Saladin we need to talk" Bloom said

"Yes and what is it Rebecca" Saladin asks

"We woke up in past" Flora said

"What did you girls see" Saladin asks

"We think we saw our Ancestors" Tecna said

"Your Ancestors" Saladin said shock

"Yes but I don't know yet" Tecna said

"Girls you don't need to do school today" Saladin said

"Thank you" Flora answered for all the winx members and walked out the door

"We should head to Magix" Stella said

"We should have a boat ride for today since the weather is well put" Layla said

"My Uncle Joe owns boats" Tecna said

"Let go then" Bloom said

**M Magix Pier M**

"Hi Uncle Joe" Tecna greeted

"Tecna my little biscotto" Uncle Joe said

"Biscotto" Stella repeated

"Stella back off ok" Tecna said about to yelled

"What brings you girls here" Uncle Joe asks

"Well we came for a boat ride" Tecna answered

"Al be dang, you should of said that first" Uncle Joe said

"You speak western" Stella asks

"Some times Stella" Uncle Joe said

"Damn" Stella said lamely

"Who's this little lady" Uncle Joe asks looking at Bloom then back to Tecna

"She's a friend of ours name Rebecca" Tecna said quickly

"Here's the keys, Tecna" Uncle Joe said giving the keys to her

"Thank you Uncle Joe" Tecna said

**O On the boat O**

Tecna putted the boat on auto and went back to the girls

"So Bloom with you have another boy what will you name him" Stella asks

"I'll name him Legand " Bloom asnwered

Then there was a portal opening...

* * *

**Hey guys i know that this is a short chapter but me and my friend are thinking so don't push it and please Review this story and i take any one not just members. Stay tooned...**


	4. Kids of another time

**Chapter 4~ Kids of another time**

The portal spook the girls for awhile until it close up and a teen girl came out.

"AHHHHHHHH" Stella screamed at the top of her lungs" Who is she or what is she?"

"Stella warn us the next time you're gonna scream" Bloom said looking at the girl and having her hands over her ears

"Sorry" But she spook me to death and I'm not happy about this" Stella said looking at her shoes

"She's hurt" Tecna explained" I think we need to cut this trip short" she suggested after seeing how bad the girl was

"No Tec" WE ARE NOT CUTTING THIS TRIP SHORT" Stella yelled

"Where am I" the girl said

"What's your name" Layla asks walking up to the girl

"My name is Leah but people call me Lee-lee" the girl said

"Do you have family near" Bloom asks still having her hands over Stella's mouth

"I have an older sister and brother and some younger" Leah answered

"So Leah happened to you" Musa asks not trying to frighten her

"I had a fight with my friend's older brother" Leah answered

"How did it all started" Tecna asks Leah who trying to remember things

"We were all best friends since our births" By the time Mimi was older he turned on his family." So his mom gave I'm a spell to keep the dark side from showing up" Then she remember up happen when he was born the second time around, that dark magic was at the hospital." Me, my friends and older siblings was able to calm him even though he's older than me and some of my friends." Our dads did some things but they know what to do, so they kept out." Until we were 6 or 5 and now" We have nothing because our dads won't help and our uncles has their own problems with their life." So our mothers and their boyfriends are all we got." Leah said before crying on the last part

"Hold up" I'm still confused" Stella said

"I know but it's more confusing" Leah said

"So we should take you back to Alfea after this lame boat ride" Bloom said helping Leah

"Thank you" Leah said before fainting

"We should take her to my room" Tecna said walking towards sleeping Leah and pregnant Bloom

"Or we can call your uncle and asks him what to do." Bloom said

"Good idea" But I don't have a caller boat." Tecna said

"Dammit" Bloom mumbles under her breath

The girls took Leah to Tecna's room and let her rest for awhile.

"Something about that girl is freaking me out" Musa said drinking her lemonade

"Now let's just hope there's nothing else to do" Stella said putting on her sunglasses

"Tell me about and lets relax before she wakes up" Flora said laying down on her towel

"That's weird" Tecna said looking at the sky weather patterns

"What's weird Tec" Stella said looking at Tecna's expression

"The weather is not right or it's the wizards again" Tecna said still not taking her eyes off the sky

Then there was an evil laughs that the girls didn't know about.

"What do you call a pixie that's hopeless" said a witch with pure white hair

"I know, it's dragon food" said a witch with curly purple hair

"That's right Terra" said the pure white hair witch

"Who are you" Flora yelled

"We are the witches of Dark Labyrinth" all six said

"I'm Genet (Gem-net), the witch of Stone Gems" the witch with pure white hair said

"I'm Visa, the witch of wasteland" the purple hair witch said

"I'm Ethena, the witch of earth morphix" the witch with black hair said

"That's impossible" Layla yelled

"Cesena, the witch of silence" said the witch with brown hair

"Daresay, the witch of Pitch Black" said the witch red hair

"Telnet, the witch of viruses" said the bronze hair witch

"Oh goody we have opposites" Flora said lamely

"Let go Winx Believix" the winx yelled

"This is gonna be fun" Genet said" Stone Gem Ray" stones heading forward Bloom

"Flaming Armor" Bloom yelled

"They're to strong" Stella said holding Daresay

"We need to keep believing" Tecna yelled

"How we don't even have our Colorix" Musa yells

"What the" Flora said seeing a pink glow around her

Then each winx was glowing just like Flora but different colors

"Winx Colorix" they all said transforming

**A/N: You can see Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna's outfits and hair on my profile/ maybe Flora, and Layla soon.**

"OMG, we're pixies" Stella said remembering that half pixies have no wings but they're clear

"I can't believe our parents didn't have the guts to tell us" Layla said

"Wow, we look wonderful" Stella shriek

Then another portal opened up…

"We should leave before this get out of hand" Visa said

"Good point" Genet said

The witches disappeared

"Hey girls" Leah said to her friends

"Who are you" Musa said

"Winx these are my friends" Leah said

"Hi I'm Melrose and this is my twin Carlin" and girl with blue hair said

"The one at the end is Phoebe, the one with dirty blonde hair is Crystal and her twin Camille, the one with creamy orange hair is Valerie, the brunette and blue over there is Delilah and Hannah, and that's my sister Jakarta" Leah introduces

"Oh yah there's more on the way which is the boys" Carlin said quickly

"I must be death" Musa said

"We should head back to Alfea first" Valerie said

"Good point" Delilah said

**A Alfea A **

"Ms. F we got a huge problem" Bloom said

"Girls you should be at RF" Ms. F said

"Yah we know" Stella said out of breath

"First this girl name Leah came throw a portal then some witches appeared and more of Leah friends came" Tecna explains

"Hi, I'm Leah and this is my sister Jakarta" Leah said

"I'm Phoebe" Phoebe said

"I'm Valerie" Valerie said

"Hi, were Melrose and Carlin" Melrose and Carlin said together

"I'm Crystal and this is my sister Camille" Crystal introduce

"And we're Delilah and Hannah" the other set said

"It's nice to meet you girls" Ms. F said nicely

"So where can we stay…" Camille asks then got cut off by one girl about their age

"Hey girls" said the girl that cut off Camille

"Riley" the teen girls screamed

"Ms. F, this is Riley and she's with us" Valerie explains before some one asks a question about Riley

"Good to know" Musa said

"You girls can stay in the winx dorms" Ms. F said

"No way" Carlin said

"And we'll asks you girls questions tomorrow" Layla said walking the other way

**R Red Fountain R**

"Girls, it has been the weirdest day of our lives" Bloom said sitting down on her bed

"We agreed" each winx said

"Why can't we be normal" Stella whined

"What did those witches wanted" Tecna said looking at her E-mails

"I don't know but it must has to do about the dream we had earlier" Bloom said

"Well we got classes tomorrow" Musa said brushing her hair

"My account, we might wanna change our plans that we had" Tecna said

"Tecna's right" Layla and Flora said

"We should make a chat account so we won't have to talk during class" Tecna said

"That's a perfect idea" Stella said quickly

"I'm all ready on it" Tecna said opening her laptop

As soon as Tecna was done making the chat room and stuff each girl had their own account to it

**Bloom's penname: **FlamingBloom27

**Stella's penname: **ShiningStel18

**Musa's penname: **MusicalMuse30

**Tecna's penname: **LogicalTec16

**Flora's penname:** FloweryFlora1

**Layla's penname: **WaterLay15

**Roxy's penname: **AnimalRox9

"This should do it" Tecna said

"Thank god we called Roxy and see if she wanted one" Flora said

"We should get some rest now" Bloom said

* * *

**Hey guys it me and I'm glad that I got this chapter up. So what do you think those girls came and how do they know the winx? Tell me because I want be updating for a week some see you next week. **

**Peace out**

**Ps. I hate school and homework! **


	5. The Markings and Dreams

**Chapter 5~ The Markings and Dreams**

**_I know it has been a week since I wrote this story lately so here._**

**Phoebe**

**Crystal and Camille**

**Melrose and Carlin**

**Valerie **

**Delilah and Hannah**

**Leah and Jakarta **

**Riley**

* * *

_**Bloom P~O~V**_

I was sitting on my bed looking around to see if anyone was awake yet. Then I decided to go for a walk in the school for awhile to keep mine mind off things until Phoebe stopped me half way.

"Morning Bloom" Phoebe greeted with a simile

"Hi Phoebe" I greeted back with a small simile on my face

"You're acting like a doll in these hallways, and it's freaking me out" Phoebe yelled madly at me

"What in world are you talking about" and I'm not a doll" I yelled furious at her

"You're acting like one" Phoebe said like a girly girl

"You better run" I threaten

"Bye" Phoebe said before running

Me and Phoebe ran through many hallways and stairs, I felt like my water broke but it didn't. Phoebe was a fast runner and ran like crazy. By the time I reach her Musa and Layla was right be hide me then Musa said "Rebecca are you crazy"

"She runs fast and told me a was a doll" I said, by the time I said doll Melrose and Valerie right besides Phoebe and whispering to each other but Musa caught it with her sonic hearing "What in the world are they talking about" Tecna said curious

"Hey can we pa-lease stop fight so I can sleep and besides it bloody 8 am" Crystal yelled

"Sorry Crisp "Melrose said walking up to her

"What's going on here" Saladin yelled knowing that there's trouble

"Sorry Saladin it's my fault" Bloom said taking the blame

"Girls it's no ones fault" Saladin said

"Sir no one has seen the winx all week" Brandon said running out of breath

"Ouch" Flora said shock

"Is everything ok here" Helia asks

"Yeah it is and can we go see Miss. F" Flora answered

**A Alfea A **

When me and the girls (and when I mean girls I mean all of us) got to Alfea we ran straight to Miss. F's office and asks her some questions

"I can't answer all the questions girls" Miss. F said

"Why are our parents here" Flora said calming

"Flora Lorelei Linphea you are in so much trouble" Freda said

"Mum, please not now" Flora said about to yell

"Flora don't you dare use that tone at your mother" Fredrick yells angrily

Flora rolled her eyes and walks out the doors

"AHHHHHHHHH" Flora screamed on the top of her lungs before fainting

"Flora" all the winx yelled running towards the door

**Normal P~O~V**

When the rest of the winx got out the office they did the same things as Flora

"Oh my" Mariam said as she look at her daughter

"Nurse Ofelia" Miss. F yelled

When the girls got to the Nurse's Office they were still a sleep

"The girls haven't woken up yet" Luna said walking out of Stella's room

"They would okay, I hope" Freda said looking at her hands

"Are they okay" Brandon said

"We thought you guys have girlfriends" Mari said

"We do but they're on a mission this week" Nabu said

"For some reason each girl has a mark on their arms" Nurse O said

"What type of mark" all the moms asks

"Bloom has a blue heart, Musa has a red diamond, Tecna has a green triangle, Flora has a pink flower, Stella has a yellow star, and Layla has a light blue raindrop" she said

"Those can't be the marks that those witches gave them when they were young" Luna asks

"It might be or it's the marks that there fairy godmothers gave them" Mariam said

"How did this happen" Miss. F ask

**Flash Back**

It all started when we decided to give the girls there after birth party…

"Oritel where's Daphne and Bloom" Mariam cried

"Mariam they're okay" Oritel said with a calmly simile

"Luna and the others will be here soon" Mariam said

"Mariam please be calm for the kids" Oritel asked, Mariam nodded then went to the door to see Luna, Radius, and James and baby Stella. "Mariam who's at the door"

"Oritel it Luna" Mariam said opening the door

"Mariam" Luna screams

"This must be Stella" Mariam said looking at Stella

"Is Bloom in her room" Luna said

"Yeah she is" Mariam answered

The time everyone was at the castle…

"Dude I still think it's weird" Lance said playing with his powers

"I'm with you" Andrew said

"They're girls and princess" Blake said messing with a small sword

"And that we decided not to take the throne when we're older" Jillion said "Jill we can't even get models" Blake said

"Because we're still young" Collin said

"What are they doing" Tecna thought

"Bragging about us" Stella thought

Then Bloom started to cry

"Dude is that your sister crying" James asked Blake

"MOM" Blake yelled

"Oh no, Bloom and the children" Mariam shrieks

"It's those witches from freshmen year" Freda cried out

"Hello pixies" said a witch with pure white hair

"You ain't getting your hands on my child" Luna yelled

"So you bitches want a fight" said a witch with brown hair

"Frosty don't" Mariam yelled

"Darkna please don't" Freda pleaded

"Stormed don't" Matlin cried out

Then a bright yellow light appeared…

"My name is Nicolette of Life and your daughters are in grave danger" she said

"What do you want with my baby" Lacey said

"Your kids will have marks and those marks will be there birthmark of curtain powers" she answered

"Should we know more about this" Freda and Tracey said

"They are more powerful then the dragon fire itself and more powerful to have an opposite to the powers which they have" Nicolette said with a smirk

"Why should we trust you" Luna said

"Because you'll understand when they're older" she answered

"Fine but can you leave us alone until then" Mariam yelled

"Ho-Boe can I talk to you" Matlin asked

"Sure babe" Ho-Boe answered

"If I die please don't tell Musa that she's the lost princess of Singapore" Matlin said

"Sure but why" Ho-Boe answered

"She got Galatea for your realm and she is a princess so don't tell her" Matlin yelled

"Nicolette is damn serious about this" Luna said

"You guys should go" Mariam suggested

**End of Flashback**

"Do the girls have their Colorix" Miss. F asks Nurse O

"I'm not sure" Nurse O said

"Anubis" Timmy said

"What's an Anubis" Brandon asks

"They were 7 realms all in one" Luna said

"So what happen to it" Brandon asks

"A masses earthquake" Mariam said

"OHHHHH" all the boys said

"We should check what holding the girls so long" Sky suggested

Then group went in Stella's Dream first…

**Stella's Dream **

_There were a lot of people and some was her friends and some kids next to them. Stella was back stage with a girl and a boy next to her._

"_Mother why do we need to support Joyce" said the boy with dirty blonde hair_

"_Corey" Stella said _

"_Joyce you're doing great" yelled the girl with brunette hair_

"_Allison, whack some senses into your brother" Stella said _

"_My pleasure mother" Allison said _

"_Mother how did I do" said a girl with blonde hair _

"_Joy you did wonderful" Stella said with a smile _

"_Joyce you did perfect" said a girl with mango orange hair _

"_Ruby, thanks" Joyce said _

"_We are so gonna rock this party later" Bloom said _

"_Joyce, Corey, Allison c'mon" Stella said walking out the door_

**Bloom's Dream**

_It was a busy day at a club in Magix and loads of people were coming into Boom3 and a little girl was singing on the stage. The little girl was singing __**Fly by Inna**__._

"_Isn't she the best singer" said a women with long blue hair _

"_She sure is" said Bloom _

"_Mom!" said a boy with red and blonde streaks hair _

"_Mimi what is it now" Bloom asks getting up for her seat _

"_Rubes is a wonderful singer like you and the worst speller" M.J. said _

"_Hold on" Bloom said stopping her son in his tracks _

"_Mom, he reunions everything" said the little girl _

"_Ruby, calm down" Bloom said taking the kids upstairs _

"_Are they okay" Musa said walking towards Bloom_

"_They are getting on my nerves" Bloom said _

"_It will take time" Musa said _

"_Boom3 is pack and I need help" Bloom whined _

"_Just have a drink and calm down" Musa said _

"_Fine" Bloom said lamely _

**Flora's Dream**

_It was a house full and pictures on the wall and a young girl with blue hair was drawing something on a piece of paper with pencil. _

"_Lilia, please do your choirs" Flora said looking up from the kitchen counter_

"_Sure mother" said the girl with blue hair _

"_Where's Noah" Flora asks her daughter _

"_Noah is upstairs playing with Jackson" Lilia answered _

"_Well then, can you help me dry the dishes" Flora asks _

"_Sure mom" Lilia answered grabbing a plate _

"_Have you seen Joyce new designs lately?" _

"_Well no because, she and Ruby is getting some thoughts before she makes them"_

"_Well Stella wanted me to asks you"_

"_Mom" _

"_What do you want for dinner?"_

"_Can we have a salad and French dressing or ranch dressing" Lilia suggested _

"_We can have salad today with some Mac & cheese" Flora said with a simile _

"_Better" Lilia said _

_Flora started making dinner until there was a knock on the door…_

**Musa's Dream**

_Musa was in a room with two kids dancing at singing…_

"_Mother can we stop" said a boy with blue hair _

"_Weakling" said the girl with blue hair and a magenta bang on the left side _

"_Shut up, Macy" said the boy _

"_Aaron don't you dare hit your sister" Musa yelled _

"_Can I please stop dancing" Aaron said _

"_Sure honey" Musa said _

"_He is so weak" Macy yelled _

"_Macy he's your brother" Musa said _

"_Mom he can't do anything" Macy said _

"_Mace, he is the musical warrior" Musa said seating next to Macy _

"_But he don't act like it" Macy said _

"_He may not act like one but he is one" Musa said getting up _

"_Thanks mom" Macy said _

**Tecna's Dream**

_Tecna was in a world on Hi-Tec technology with three kids seating or playing a game. _

"_Boys can you play something else" said a girl with creamy orange hair _

"_No, Isla" said a boy with pink hair _

"_Trenton you have the mine of a two year old" Isla said _

"_Mom" said the boy with orange hair_

"_Ashton, Trenton, Isla what in is going on now" Tecna said _

"_Bigfoot over there is high per" Ashton said _

"_Don't you dare call me bigfoot" Isla threaten _

"_Or what Issy" Trenton said _

"_This" Isla said pulling down Trenton trouser _

"_ISLA" Tecna yelled _

"_I feel so exposed" Trenton said putting his hand of his Care Bear underwear _

"_Trenton, put your trouser back on" Ashton said _

"_Thanks bro" Trenton said _

"_Isla what were you thinking" Tecna said before saying this" I can't believe Trenton still wears Care Bear underwear" _

"_I'm still in trouble" Isla said knowing what gonna happen next" Isla your still in trouble" Tecna answered with a simile _

**Layla's Dream **

_Layla was in a tower on Tides looking out the window while two kids were playing around…_

"_Mom, can you tell Amanda to stop" said a boy with black hair _

"_Amanda, stop chasing your brother" Layla said _

"_Amanda Natalie Nikita Tides" said the boy _

"_Jalen Chase Tides your so gonna get it" Amanda said running after her brother _

"_Kids sit" Layla yelled then the kids sit "Now stop running and start working" Layla said _

"_Yes ma'am" said to two kids _

"_Mother can you teach me the dance moves you used" Amanda asks _

"_Sure pumpkin" Layla said _

"_Can I use my powers" Jalen asks _

"_Sure, Jay" Layla answered _

"_Yes" Jalen said _

"_How did you started to dance freely" Amanda asks _

"_Well my friend Anne taught me how to let myself go" Layla said with a simile _

"_Cool" Amanda said _

**End of the Dreams **

**R Reality R**

"What did those dreams mean" Helia asks

"We have no ideas" Luna said looking at Stella sleeping body

"Each dream must have a purpose" Miss. F said

"All that I notice is that every dream had kids in it" Mariam said

"Which is weird" Mari said

"First the markings and now the dreams" Freda said

"Give them time" Oritel said

"Sorry but you all need to go" Nurse O said

"Why Nurse Ofelia" Tracey asks

"Because the girls need to sleep and they can't have that many people around them" Nurse O explains

* * *

**Hey peeps and this chapter is long and I'm glad and I need more ideas from this story so I got to question for you to answer:**

**1.** Will the girls wake up

**2. **Will the boys get back together with them

**3. **What did those dreams mean and why they had it

**4.** Love it or hate it

**Please answered and if you do you're doing a huge favor for me**

**Peace out, **


	6. Trouble in paradise

**Chapter 6~ Trouble in paradise**

A week came and went and the winx haven't woken up yet. The parents, worried more every day. The specialistwas glad thattheir girlfriends weren't back from the mission.

"I can't take this any more" Lacey said" our daughters have been a sleep for a whole week"

"Lace, calm down" Freda said drinking a sip from her tea" and besides the girls are fighters"

"Mom" said a weak but similar voice" I can't sleep with all the ruches"

"Layla dear please wake up" Lacey said running towards Layla

"What happen" Layla asks looking around

"You been knock out for a week" Lacey explained

"Are the others okay" Layla ask

"So far you're the only one wake" Freda said

"Oh no" Layla said lopping back down on her bed

Then Layla started to sing too-emotional by Vanessa-Hudgens

_I thought I had control  
But I slipped, and I don't, and I don't know where to go  
I thought I knew it all  
But all I do is think about the next time I see you  
I thought I had control  
But we kissed, and I slipped and I don't know where to go  
All I really know;  
It's getting too emotional_

_When you came to me  
Yeah, I thought you'd be like every other guy that I'd ever met  
We'd hang for a while then I'd soon forget you  
But this is something new  
I was not prepared to wonder where you are when you're not with me  
This feels so crazy_

_I thought I had control  
But I slipped, and I don't, and I don't know where to go  
I thought I knew it all (knew it all)  
But all I do is think about the next time I see you  
I thought I had control  
But we kissed, and I slipped and I don't know where to go  
All I really know;  
It's getting too emotional_

_It's a strange feeling  
To care about someone, I guess I never really did 'til I met you, boy  
How was I to know how you would affect me?  
They say I talk too much_

_I talk too much about you  
The definition of being out of control and I don't wanna feel this anymore_

_I thought I had control (I think)  
But I slipped, and I don't, and I don't know where to go  
I thought I knew it all (knew it all)  
But all I do is think about the next time I see you  
I thought I had control  
But we kissed (kissed), and I slipped (slipped) and I don't know where to go  
All I really know;  
It's getting too emotional_

_I get this feelin' inside my heart when  
You come around, and when we're apart then  
I feel so torn up inside  
I've gotta get control of my life_

_I thought I had control (I think)  
But I slipped, and I don't, and I don't know where to go  
I thought I knew it all (knew it all)  
But all I do is think about the next time I see you  
I thought I had control  
But we kissed (kissed), and I slipped (slipped) and I don't know where to go  
All I really know;  
It's getting too emotional_

_(Before I came, along...)_

Then the next thing Layla knew that Flora was standing right outside doorway

"Hi Flo" Layla greeted "So what brings you here"

"Not much" Then I heard you sing" Flora answered

"Sorry if I woke you up" Layla said

"It okay" Flora said walking towards Layla

"We should go" Flora suggested

"Like leaving Magix to get our powers back then come back" Layla said

"Yah" Flora said

When all the girls woke up…

"So I agree with Flo on this" Stella said

"So we go then, Bloom" Musa said

The girls left with out a trace to earth. Each girl chose their own names.

Bloom name is now Avery Montez she has pale blonde hair that goes to her shoulder and purple eyes. (See her outfit on profile soon)

Stella name is now Selena Al Rondo she has brunette hair that goes to her back and pale blue eyes. (See her outfit on profile soon)

Musa name is now Ami Samson she has blonde hair that goes to her shoulders and green emerald eyes. (See outfit on profile soon)

Tecna name is now Chelsea Milson she has brunette hair that goes half way to her back and hazel eyes. (See outfit on profile soon)

Flora is now Alessandria Tyson she has long blackish/bluish hair that goes to her knees and purplish eyes. (See outfit on profile soon)

Layla is now Nikkei Latency she has short black hair that goes to her shoulder and brown eyes. (See outfit on profile soon)

"So now what" Flora/Alessandria asks

"We need to blend in with the others" Bloom said "So lets apply for Sea Men High that's in LA"

"Okay" Stella said teleporting them to Sea Men High

**A At the School A **

"So Miss. Montez, Al Rondo, Samson, Milson, Tyson, and Latency welcome to the school" said Mrs. Land Key" It will be wonderful to have you girls here"

"Thank you" Flora answered with a simile

"We can't use magic at all" Tecna said as the winx walks out the office

"We can't stay here long" Bloom said

"Why" Musa asks

"Because we're pregnant and we only need our powers to kick in" Bloom explains

"Good point" Layla said

"We should head to class" Flora said walking the other way

"I have art" Bloom said

"I got Computers" Tecna said

"I got Home Ec." Stella said with a simile

"I got gym" Layla said

"I got Music" Musa said walking toward Layla

"I got Spanish" Flora said walking with Bloom

After a long day of school each girl was happy to be out.

'I never knew that school could be so long here' Musa thought" Do you girls wanna go some where" She asks" I got school work to do" Layla and Flora said

"I'm free" Bloom and Tecna said" How are you girls free" Musa asks shock" We did our home work during lunch and SSR" Bloom answers" Whoa that's cool" Musa said

"I have extra work to do" Stella said" How come Selena" Flora asks" I was texting during Math because I got bored" Stella answered

"We told you to keep it low" Layla said" I know but I was bored of the teacher talking" Stella said looking at her phone

"Fine and since it's our first day of school we have fun tonight" Musa said" We can make it happen" all the girls said

"Good so see ya later" Bloom said walking with Musa towards an Ice cream shop

After each girl spilt up they were doing there own thing

**With Flora and Layla **

"So what do you need help on" Flora asks" Flo it's this damn question" Layla said

"If Q equal 8% what is the other percent" Flora said" It means what's the other part"

"Thanks but still" Layla whined" Lay calm down and divide Q and 8" Flora said

"That's all I need to do" Layla said" Yup and it's easy" Flora smiled

**With Tecna and Stella**

"Stel you're hopeless" Tecna yelled" Tec I don't get Math" Stella yelled back" You should never texted during that class" Tecna yelled

"What ever and you know me" Stella said" Maybe I do or maybe I don't" Tecna yelled

"We been friends for 4 years and now you're talking mess" Stella yelled" Yes I am" Tecna said

"You are the worst friend" Stella whined" Stella I'm sorry it just I'd been feeling down lately" Tecna apologize" It that we're the only ones who's caring three kids" Stella said hugging Tecna

"You're a true friend" Tecna said" I know Tec" Stella whispered

**With Musa and Bloom**

"Do you think the girls are doing to make it" Bloom asks" No because there's a lot of things going on now" Musa said" You're right" Bloom said before drinking her strawberry shake

"Each girl is going through some tough times" Musa said looking at her shake" Ami it's going to be ok" Bloom said

"Have you notice that mark on your left shoulder" Musa asks" Well yeah but I put spell over it" Bloom answered

"We should go check on the others" Bloom said getting her mind off the mark" Good idea" Musa said getting up from her chair

**At the girl's apartment **

"Are you guys ready for some fun" Musa said walking through the door way" Totally" Flora and Layla said

The girls spend the rest of the night talking and play around until Bloom passes out…

* * *

**Cliffy and I'm glad I want be writing for awhile since school is getting harder so peace.**


	7. Friends 4 ever part one

**Chapter 7~ Friends 4 ever part one **

Bloom couldn't wake up, so the girls had to the hospital. Since she wasn't breathing correctly and her pulse was very low and the girls couldn't hear it not even Musa with her sonic hearing.

"Bloom, please don't die on us" Stella pleaded" Stella, please don't try to wake her up by force" Flora said" Why not, Flo" Stella said confused and lost" Because it's gonna get worse if you do that" Flora said" Why do it has always been Bloom in trouble" Stella asks. When Stella said that question each girl was quiet for a while.

"Well…" Stella said acting like Griselda when she wants an answered" Stella, she the main reason why she get in trouble more is because…"Flora started"…Because she's caring the most powerful being the Magical Galaxy" Flora ended

"So we should be supported about this" Musa said

"I don't know Muse" Stella said looking at Bloom's body

"Hey what about a song" Tecna suggested

"Okay" the girls said **(1)**

**(Stella) **_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
We caught onto something, I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me_

**(Musa) **_This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby, what happened? Please tell me  
'Cause one second it was perfect  
Now you're halfway out the door_

**(Layla) **_And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said, forever and always  
Oh, oh_

**(Tecna) **_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

**(Flora) **_Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest  
Made you run and hide like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure_

**(Stella) **_So here's to everything, coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute  
But I don't anymore_

**(Layla) **_And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, oh_

**(Musa) **_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so  
Oh, oh_

_**(All) **__Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?_

**(Flora)**_'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

**(Tecna) **_And I stare at the phone he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always!_

**(All) **_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always,  
Yeah _

The winx didn't even notice that they had a crowd of people clapping.

"Thank you all" Stella said waving to people

"Come on drama queen" Musa said pulling the back of Stella's dress" Not cool Muse" Stella whines" Whatever and I think Bloom is waking up" Musa said

**Bloom's Dream**

_**(Bloom's P.O.V)**_

I was walking around for hours (that's what I think) and couldn't see anything.

"Bloom of Sparks" a voice said

"Who are you and how do you know my name" I ask

"The names Ruby Sparks not Eraklyon" the voice said

"Ruby is the name I was going to name my daughter" I said

"Practically, I am your daughter but I'm actually 2 months in you right now and not 4 months" Ruby said

"M.J decided to reset the whole pregnancy" I said shock

"Yah and that's was the wrong mistake he did" Ruby said

"Why" I ask

"Because, he turns evil when he was born but didn't" Ruby explains

"So now what" I asks

"You need to find his older self and say this spell which is _turnish backish the timeish wayish dayish of birthish but do not turn the futures ways_. In French_"_ Ruby said

"It won't affect your future Ruby" I ask

"Ruby" said Phoebe

"Phoebe what is it" Ruby asks

"Nothing" She said

"I should wake up" I said disappearing

**Reality **

I woke up to see 5 friendly faces

"Bloom you're back" Flora said

"What happen" I asks

"We were playing pillow fight when you pasted out and couldn't wake up" Musa said" I'm so sorry girls that I scared you" I apologize to them

"Its okay B" they said a hugged me like I was a doll" Can't breath" I said

"Sorry" Stella said" So, can we go and get some smoothes first" I suggested

"Okay" Flora said

It took me one hour to put on my clothes and left with the girls

After we had some smoothes and it was still day light we decided to have another sleepover.

When we got to the house we putted on our PJs **(2) **and went to my room.

"Let's play some truth or dare" Stella said

"Okay but it's going to get boring by the second" I said

"Stella you go first" Musa said

"Okay, Bloom truth or dare" She asks

"What the hey, dare" I answered

"I dare you to kiss Musa on the lips for 10 seconds" she said

"I ain't doing that" I yelled

"You dared it" Stella said

I went over to Musa and kiss her on the lips for ten seconds

"Now wasn't that bad" Stella asks

"Yes" Musa and me yelled

"Whatever, Flora's turn" Stella said

After hours of lame, truth and dare we finally stop

"Who wants some of my loco hot coco with extra whip-cream" Flora said coming in with a tray of loco hot coco

"We do" the girls said

**Normal P.O.V **

"This is the bomb" Musa said excited

"Flo, you make the best hot chocolate" Stella said

'Yo Stel, you have a whip-cream moustache" Layla said, while the girls laughs or giggled

"What, no" Stella shriek" Stella it's not that funny" Bloom said trying to hold her laughter

"At lease I'm not wearing plaid" Musa said

"Since you girls already sing what about me, Layla, and Stella sing a little song" Bloom said

"Okay" Flora said **(3)**

**(Bloom)**_We're movin' just like the ocean  
It's pullin' you in with every motion  
You can't stop with a beat this hot  
como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)  
We're bringing out of you the islands  
And it's, oh, so hot poppin' out the hydrants  
In the streets all the kids they scream  
Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)  
_  
**(All)**_The O.C. to the Lower East Side  
We're gonna set the night on fire  
Jersey down to the Islands  
It's all night long come on now  
From Miami and LA to the Chi  
We're gonna set the night on fire  
hitsville to the ATL  
It's all night long come on now  
Ooh, ah just turn it up  
We make it hot from the streets to the club  
Ooh, ah we turn it up  
Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)  
Ooh, ah just turn it up  
We make it hot from the streets to the club  
Ooh, ah we turn it up  
Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)  
Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre  
Come on and sing this song (sing this song)  
Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre  
We're dancin' all night long (all night long) _**(Stella)**_Won't stop 'til the moon is settin'  
What you see now is what you're gettin'  
you can't quit with the heat so sick  
como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)  
So crowded like the city of people  
Do it again let's read the sequel  
You can't counterfeit this hit  
Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)  
_

**(Layla)** _Come and dance with me (woah)  
Take a chance with me (woah)  
Feelin' like a dream  
Now hold on if you can  
Como fuego, como fuego  
So baby take my hand (baila conmigo)  
_  
**(Bloom)**_[x2]_  
_Ooh, ah just turn it up  
We make it hot from the streets to the club  
Ooh, ah we turn it up  
Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego) _**(Stella) **_Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre  
Come on and sing this song (sing this song)  
Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre  
We're dancin' all night long  
All night long_

"That was amazing singing" Flora said

"Thanks" Bloom, Layla, and Stella said

"We should head back to Magix in the morning" Tecna suggested

"Tec's right" Bloom said

"So we should pack up and make girls like us to do school" Stella said

"Yep" Layla said

"Layla use your morphix in the morning to make copies of us" Tecna said

"So when we come back we'll still be the same" Bloom said

**The next morning **

The girls had their stuff pack and ready to go. Layla used her magic to make clones of them before orbiting out.

**M Magix M**

The girls were back in their own looks and styles.

"Mom I'm over here" Flora shouted trying to get her mother attention

"Flora where have you been" Freda said happy to see her daughter again

"Mom every things okay" Flora said hugging her mom

"You have been gone for a-"Freda said getting cut off by Flora

"A week, I know mom" Flora said

"I'd miss you" Freda said

"I miss you too" Flora said with a smile

"AWWWW that's sweet…not" Genet said

"Genet" Bloom hissed

"What are you girls doing here" Stella asks

"We're here like last time" Visa said

"We don't have what you're looking for" Musa said

"Oh, yes you do" Cesena said" Oh wait, deep Silent"

"Pure Blackness" Daresay said

"AHHHHH" the winx screamed

"Disco Barrier" Musa yelled

"That want help you pixies" Telnet said

"Stone Jewels" Genet said

"Waste lake" Visa yelled

"Earth Waco" Ethena yelled

"Pure Death" Cesena yelled

"Dark Light" Daresay yelled

"Virus Wave" Telnet said

"Dark Convergence" they all said

"NOOOOOOO" the winx girls screamed

* * *

**Hey peeps and I'm glad I finish this chapter. So what do you think love it or hate it I really don't care much because, school is driving me CRAZY. **

**So I really need some ideas for the next chapter and if you read Enchanted: I need some ideas for Bloom, Layla and Musa and Flora's story. So please help me out here. **

**1. **Forever and always by Taylor Swift

**2. **Is their pajamas see on profile

**3. **Fuego by the Cheetah Girls

**Peace and see you guys soon**

**Ps. there is going to be a letter on Enchanted for help in more ideas **


End file.
